This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The National Institute of Aging (NIA) provides per diem support for a colony of 100 aged (17+ years old) nonhuman primates at ONPRC called the Primate Aging Study (PAS). The goal of the PAS colony is to provide investigators with a model system in which to explore mechanisms underlying human aging and disease. The animals are all Indian-derived, rhesus macaques with the majority being females, reflecting harem breeding practices. Management of the colony balances prognostication for immediate future use in research projects and ensuring continual replacement by tracking and enrolling middle-aged candidates, as necessary. This is accomplished by interfacing with investigators and animal colony manager in the Division of Animal Resources. Overall colony issues are discussed through the Animal Utilization Committee. Other aspects of PAS management also include the collection, archiving and distribution of tissue specimens from culled animals, reports to the NIA on PAS usage and input to the NIA on issues of aging primate utilization in research. National concerns are coordinated through the Head of the NIA Office of Biological Resources and Resource Development, Dr. Nancy Nadon, either in person (Society for Neuroscience, 2008, Washington DC) and by phone calls and e-mail. A discussion with investigators outside of ONPRC, who also conduct aging research in nonhuman primates, was held at the AGE meeting held in Boulder, CO in 2008. Another role of the Aging Resource is the collection, archiving and distribution of tissue to scientists both locally and nationally (eg- see paper in press).